Surgical case scheduling mishaps are commonplace in the medical field. Surgeons become increasingly frustrated with current processes that can be used to make sure they have proper logistics (e.g., instrumentation, facilities and personnel) available for their surgeries. Those serving the medical profession are also frustrated with current processes. For example, medical equipment distributors can deliver everything necessary for a procedure to the hospital only to find out the case had cancelled or moved. Worse, a distributor may get called from the operating room by a surgeon wondering where the equipment is (e.g., why implants were not delivered or made sterile). Late delivered equipment may have to be sterilized in the autoclave, which is not the optimal way to sterilize implants.
Medical case scheduling and planning can result in error because so many people are involved in the process. Surgeons, medical assistants, hospital staff, medical distributors, supporting specialists (e.g., anesthesiologists) must all be involved in the process prior to a scheduled operation. If one component in the process errs, the scheduled surgery may have to be cancelled, resulting with angry patients, surgeons, distributors, facilities and support staff. It may be caused by as simple a problem as a medical assistant forgetting to call the medical distributor to place an order for necessary parts (e.g., artificial joints). Such errors cause medical professionals and distributors unnecessary stress and potential liability from disgruntled or harmed patients. Surgeons and their patients are put at risk because the patient may have to endure more OR time, be administered more anesthesia and can suffer increased blood loss while the surgeon is waiting for equipment to arrive or other logistics to become available. Distributors may face the loss of business if a competitor must be called to provide an implant necessary to complete the scheduled case. Some loss of goodwill between the surgeon and losing distributor is inevitable no matter who was at fault.
Steps of medical scheduling and the distribution of medical devices currently occur as follows: The surgery scheduler verifies patient insurance coverage. If coverage is verified, typically 5 to 7 (or more) people will need to be notified of a scheduled case, including: the hospital, support personnel, monitoring personnel, equipment vendors and others. Scheduling is typically accomplished via telephone calls and faxes; although it can be appreciated that email communication can also be used. Unanswered phone calls or communications have to be returned by the scheduler.
Scheduling with so many parties involved is inefficient, inconsistent and can lead to errors. Hospitals are prone to errors because so many facets of a case are handled at the operating facility. Hospital staff must schedule a time for the operation, which can include coordinating the schedule for necessary personnel (e.g., anesthesiologists). On the day of surgery, hospital staff must verify/secure equipment delivery, sterilize instruments and implants (if applicable) and notify surgeon if equipment is not delivered or is late.
Medical device distributors are also prone to errors that may affect a scheduled case where the product is not shipped timely from the manufacturer, is mis-ordered, or the shipment is affected by resources outside of their control (e.g., transport carrier delays, bad weather). Inventory availability can affect shipment because product is shared within whole distributor systems (including several states) and inventory may be inadequate for coverage of the serviced market.
Much frustration and risk is experienced with faulty surgery scheduling. Many collateral issues also impact the scheduling process. For example: Merging companies are creating confusion with the surgeons and hospitals. Distributors and Sales Reps are losing product lines as a result of company mergers, acquisitions and sales. Manufacturers constantly change commission rate structures. Sales Reps territories keep getting cut. Scheduling conflicts are felt throughout the entire process.
Doctors face numerous challenges, including: patient health risks, potential medical malpractice liability, frantic calls from the operating room staff prior to surgery because of a scheduling mishap, and a waste of time and energy on cases that are moved or cancelled without notification.
Healthcare providers also face their own share of challenges associated with or directly impacting scheduling, such as: more services needed by patients, there are now more (and much older) patients to serve and liability for negligence caused by staff at the facility.
There is therefore a need for methods and/or systems that can prevent scheduling errors. There is also a need for systems and methods that enhance the overall scheduling process so that errors can be reduced or altogether avoided.